Los Magos mas Muggles
by 0ak
Summary: Slash/Sirius Black-Lucius Malfoy. Una pareja sin igual, liberando sus mas oscuros deseos a raiz de un terrible compromiso. ¿Quienes son?; Uno tiene que ser un bromista pues hace lo que le place y el otro... le encantaria entuciasmarse. Estar enamorado por primera vez, ¿No sabes que va a durar?, es un amor que dura por siempre, es un amor que no tenía pasado. The Beatles
1. Hello!

I

Es un día maravilloso, las aves cantan, la atmosfera lleva consigo el estrés y las flores reciben gloriosas los rayos del astro sol, era el momento perfecto para salir y recorrer los hermosos jardines de su grandiosa mansión, con sus grandes salones y perfectas habitaciones, rebosante de lujos y tesoros añorados por los mejores historiadores y los más avaros duendes de Gringotts. Ese lugar que era su hogar y que aunque todos se expresaran de el con gran rencor y odio para él nunca dejaría de serlo, allí nació su padre, él y esperaba que también sus hijos, nietos y todas las futuras generaciones de esa la más emblemática y poderosa línea de sangre pura de sus tiempos, los Malfoy´s.

No podía sentirse más que orgulloso y dichoso de pertenecer a tal linaje; perfecto, maravilloso, triunfador, la mayor muestra de elegancia y belleza que haya perdurado en la historia de la magia, porque todos lo sabían, ellos eran los dueños y señores del mundo y nade puede evitar aclamarlos y glorificarlos.

No podía dejar de pensar en perfección mientras acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo con gran deleite mientras lo limpiaba con el agua con perfume de las más hermosas flores, cubría su esbelto y casi femenino cuerpo con una bata de las sedas más finas, vestía con las mejores túnicas hechas por magos y peinaba su larga cabellera dorada.

Su perfecta burbuja creada por sus padres, reformada por su padrino y completada por sus placeres ocultaba de la vista del pequeño niño de quince años todos los robos, engaños, muertes y pecados de su padre, los amantes de la madrastra y los vicios del mismo.

Vicios, claro porque eso eran, con que otro nombre llamar a esa curiosidad insana que le daba el mundo de los muugles, su gran vicio con la adrenalina que solo se encontraba en cometer acto tan maldito como contaminarse de ellos; bailar con su música, leer sus extraños libros sobre el amor y las criaturas oscuras, investigar sobre sus absurdas guerras, probar, y comprar, varias prendas de diferentes grupos, hasta pensar en cómo han de creer en ese tal, Ceos-Deis-Dios, como se llame.

Termino de acomodar su cabello y quitando una mota inexistente de su túnica estuvo listo para mostrarse junto a sus padres en la cena más importante del año, su fiesta de compromiso. Y como siempre nadie sospecharía de su secreto, ¿Por qué?; él era el perfecto Lucius Abarax Malfoy, "nunca" cometería tales actos.


	2. Come Together!

II

¡Come Together! –Una gran mancha negra se deslizaba por la escalera principal de una de las mejores mansiones de sangre puras de su tiempo, los Black. La familia podrida en la que tuvo la desgracia de nacer el rebelde y desenfrenado Sirius Black. Con solo decir que aun sabiendo lo importante del día y las "grandiosas" visitas que se encontraban en su casa, se dejó caer relajado en medio del salón de esa casa de locos que su madre llamaba hogar- Right now ¡OVER ME!

Los gritos no tardan en escucharse en la gran habitación continuados por la apurada salida de una mujer con exceso de maquillaje y un traje de seguro dos o hasta tres tallas menores que la de ella, aunque no sabía muy bien sobre esos temas y lo demostraba más que bien con la poca ropa que llevaba.

¡Sirius Orión Black!- Rugió su madre, la recatada mujer, prima de su padre, protectora de los buenos modales, líder en la muestra de los mayores dotes y comportamientos de una mujer, madre, prima y esposa sangre pura- No querrás que le diga a tu padre sobre tan precario comportamiento, así que quiero que vallas con las mejores ropas que encuentres en el armario ahora mismo a la oficina de tu padre. Es una orden.

¡Help, I need somebody! –cantaba a todo volumen desafinando más de una vez logrando, como solo él podía, que a aquella recatada dama le saliera humo por su enojo - ¡Help, you know I need someone, help!- Movía su desordenada cabellera al ritmo de la canción saltando mientras cantaba, si fuera posible, más alto- Won´t you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.

Llego hasta su santuario, que de santuario no tenía nada, el olor de la pólvora llego hasta el junto con el de los ingredientes de una de sus últimas obras maestras de las bromas, aun en ciernes, a simple vista era un ataque rojo y dorado a punto de explotar, una cama que no ha estado en orden en, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, varios años, un gran escritorio lleno de experimentos y notas esparcidas sin orden aparten y coronando en una de las esquinas un gran gramófono rodeado de un sinfín de discos de vinilo que atormentan a todo su linaje en pesadillas, porque nunca se ha visto antes un Black tan "muugle" en la historia de la magia.


	3. Let it be

III

 _La hora indicada llego._ \- su mente no paraba de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez, como un mantra. No podía evitarlo aquellas simples palabras marcaban el tiempo en que su vida cambiaría radicalmente, porque no sería un compromiso cualquiera, porque él no era un ser cualquiera.

"Tu linaje es sagrado Lucius, no ocurre frecuentemente en la familia pero es algo único del mundo mágico. Único y además secreto, no lo reveles, no confíes en nadie mi hijo los hombres son corrompidos por él… Oh pero cuanto te amo." Cada día recordaba las últimas palabras de una de las personas más importantes de su vida, su madre, aquella mujer fuerte y bondadosa, que no dudaba en apoyar a su padre y que nunca los abandono hasta ese fatídico día.

Retuvo la corriente de pensamientos pues aun después de tantos años aun no podía evitar las lágrimas al pensar en la bella mujer que se le fue dada como madre, aunque su belleza ahora solo pueda ser vista por medio de los hermosos retratos, que extrañamente permanecen aún inmóviles.

\- And when the night is cloudy, There is still a light that shines on me – Las palabras corren como una fuente dulce y tranquila como las lágrimas que surcan su rostro. Su padre lo mataria si se enterara que era tan débil y su nombre caería si alguien se percataran de sus vicios, pero confio en que esta vez como siempre la suerte fuera su compañera en los momentos de tristeza y lo salvara de todas sus consecuencias- Shine on until tomorrow, let it be. I wake up to the sound of music.

Tres leves golpes en la puerta- _la hora indicada llego-_ su mente no paraba de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez, como un mantra.


	4. Twist and Shout

IV

La perorata de su padre no termino sino hasta la hora indicada de la "fiesta" llego. Aun se preguntaba cómo pueden llamarlo así. Eso no es una fiesta, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas llamaría a esa _cosa_ así, ¿Por qué decía el tal cosa?; sencillo además del hecho de que no son mas que estatuas parlanchinas que de vez en cuando dan algunos pasitos de baile con esa aburrida música lenta y sin sentido, para él, estaba que el sí ha estado en _Fiestas_ en todo el sentido de la palabra, música ensordecedora, bebidas de toda clase, comida por montones y muchos jóvenes más que si bailaban al son de la música en ese fantástico ritual de liberación que a él tanto le encantaba.

Well, shake it up, baby, now, _shake it up, baby_ ,- Cantaba imitando la voz de John Lennon y como voz de fondo; se mofa de su querido amigo James y su pobre intento de Paul McCartney, siendo esta mucho más aguda de lo normal- Twist and shout. _Twist and shout_ C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, now, _come on baby_ – Ya no caminaba, sino, bailaba hasta su destino moviendo las piernas al ritmo adelantado que llevaba de la canción-Come on and work it on out _work it on out._

Pero como suceso raro en su casa, nótese el sarcasmo, su diversión acabo con el característico _Ploop_ de la aparición de un elfo doméstico y su chillona voz avisando que sus padres lo esperan en el carruaje- _¿Para que un carruaje?¿No podemos aparecernos y ya? Snobs_

Well, work it on out, honey _work it on out –_ Bueno más le vale obedecer esta única vez, su padre ya estaba mas enojado de lo normal y él quería seguir vivo para atormentarlo hasta su muerte y un poco después de ella.


	5. BECAUSE HES SO HARD TO SEE

V

"Cabeza arriba, eres mejor que todos ellos no temas" parado desde lo alto de las escaleras intenta ahuyentar el temor y nerviosismo que le da ser el centro de atención de todas esas miradas "evaluadoras", porque él lo veía, lo estaban midiendo, calificando hasta se podría decir que deciden si es digno o no del prestigio de tener tal apellido y por ende de todos sus beneficios y preferencias que con lleva. "Pero eso no interesa soy digno. Ellos no saben nada y nunca llegaran siquiera a sospecharlo".

Cada escalón era estar aún más cerca de su destino, alguien en esa habitación seria su próximo esposo o esposa. Si ambos, porque él no era un ser cualquiera no se podría esperar menos, él era un Malfoy, la más pura y antigua familia de magos, posiblemente desde la época de Circe ostentaban de tal título.

Su familia se componía de uno de los más largos y prestigiosos arboles familiares con nombres que aparecen en la historia como grandes luchadores, caballeros, mercenarios, médicos*, guías, reyes, sabios comerciantes y miles más que trabajaron toda su vida en aumentar los números de la familia como lo hizo su abuelo, lo hace su padre, lo hará el y espera que siga su hijo. "Hijo que puede crecer dentro de mí".

Todos lo miraban expectantes, ¿en quién posara sus ojos, su fortuna y su poder tal persona? Cada uno de los espectadores intentaba parecer digno y hacer llamar la atención de aquel bello, porque no se puede negar ¡Él es hermoso!, y además un rico partido.

Todos menos uno, se pudo dar cuenta, había un revoltijo de cabellos negros aprovechando la distracción y haciendo algo en su mesa de alimentos. Pero aunque debería avisar a todos y evitar una catástrofe se quedó perdido en la mirada plata de aquel extraño sujeto y sonreírle coqueto, haciendo que las miradas pasaran de uno a otro como en uno de esos partidos de "Tenis" muggle que descubrió en su último viaje a ese mundo. Pero lo único que no se espero es que el otro le respondiera con una sonrisa aún más coqueta que derritió a muchos y con la cual a él le costó tanto evitar sonrojarse.

Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue distraerse, si no fuera por eso no pasaría por alto la cara de alarma de más de la mitad de invitados y la consternación en la de su padre, pero es que como no hacerlo si era el mismísimo Sirius Black, aunque eso el aún no lo sabía.


	6. Dark is the sky

VI

Con ambas manos unidas en lo más profundo de sus bolsillos y con sus dedos tocando el sinfín de objetos, pociones y fuegos artificiales de broma que entro en la "fiesta" con un hechizo expandible e infinitas ganas de "animar" el lugar. Porque ¿Quién más podría enseñarles a ese montón de Snobs que es una verdadera fiesta? Pues no preguntes más Sirius Black en la respuesta; para solicitar algún pedido solo envié una carta a el número 12 de Grimmauld Place ¡Se hacen envíos a toda Inglaterra y Escocia!

La verdad aun no sabía de qué iba la "fiesta", pero eso para que, con el solo hecho de que se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea de cómo sabotea… digo prenderla dejo de poner atención a la perorata de su madre sobre no sé qué niño rico, aunque la idea llego justo cuando termino la primera frase.

Y sí que es rico, porque aunque el carruaje de sus Snobs padres volaba por los aires majestuoso y rápido, rápido eso es lo importante ¿Ese par extrañara el carruaje si se lo lleva unas cuantas horas? Bueno regresando, aunque era rápido… demoraron mucho en llegar y es que como no el lugar estaba rodeado por más y más campos verdes y grandes bosques hasta un lago de gran tamaño logro ver en el camino. Y lo peor de todo era la mansión gigante que lo recibió. Era majestuosa, grande y desbordaba lujo y elegancia. "No sobreviviría en un lugar así ni unas cuantas horas"

Justo al pasar la entrada y luego de evitar victorioso las advertencias-amenazas de sus padres se perdió en la multitud que se quitaba de su camino al ver el único revoltijo de cabellos negros y la sonrisa que no aguardaba nada bueno, pues es que todos en esa habitación siquiera conocen su nombre y su largo historial de bromas y engaños, ¡Hasta se podría decir que más de la mitad han sido víctimas de ellos!

Pero de un momento a otro vio que todos se giraban a mirar quien sabe qué lugar y puso en marcha sus planes tomando de sus bolsillos diferentes tipos de pociones desde una afrodisiaca hasta su pócima de borrachera patentada; "Como si tomaras dos litros de Whisky de fuego en solo un sorbo, pasara como una simple copa de Whisky común y tendrás ¡la borrachera de tu vida!".

Termino de poner un poco de cada poción en la comida en que mejor funcionaria y por fin mira hacia donde estaba la atención de todos. Pero vaya sorpresa se llevó a ver a un par de ojos como un mar profundo fijos en los suyos, y aún más al ver al dueño de ellos, porque no podía negarlo ¡era hermoso! Y aun más con esa sonrisa que le envió y la cual no dudo en responder con su mejor arsenal para conquistas, ahora todos lo miraban junto a aquel hermoso chico y temió por el bien de su broma porque **él** lo vio, estaba seguro.


	7. GOT TO BE A JOKER

VII

Pero sus pies regresaron al final a la tierra y continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque ahora si vio la mirada entre aterrado y venenosa que todos le enviaban a esa bola de pelos ¿Quién era acaso?, pero las preguntas no se responden por si solas así que solo quedaba cuestionar a alguien, pero, ¿Quién sería el indicado para responder?

Su padre, de seguro él le respondería pero ese ligero movimiento con sus dedos solo podía significar enojo. Su madrastra nunca sería una opción, esa "alegre" señora nunca le dio buena espina y menos después de que la encontró con su tutor de vuelo. Su abuelo podría ser una buena idea pero debería dejar la fiesta para preguntarle pues estaba convaleciente en cama. Alguno de sus tutores, pero luego de encontrar a su profesor de Violín y al de vuelo semidesnudos en su estudio y a su madrastra sentada viendo los evita a todos, porque extrañamente todos son hombres y ¡todos los escogió ella! De pronto uno de sus sirvientes Squibs pero debería ser muy cuidadoso su profesor de etiqueta le dijo que debería evitarlos pues no sería normal verlo hablar tanto con la servidumbre.

-Es un chico muy guapo claro, pero eso no arregla el hecho de que tiene un gran problema con la autoridad- Saliendo de sus pensamientos, y como no al escuchar una voz tan chillona, y dándose cuenta de que estaba en una conversación con quien sabe quién, "la dejare como voz chillona de verde pálido, ¿o es verde menta?, lo único seguro es que el vestido no le favorece"- Walburga debe sufrir mucho a manos de tal criatura.

-¿De quien hablan? – Usar el tono con el que nunca le niegan nada evito que pensaran mal de el de seguro y la risita de la joven no hizo más que confirmarlo.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién es ese chico revoltoso? – Y la cara de desconcierto de desconcierto que puso pareció funcionar como respuesta pues continúo – Es Sirius Black, de seguro más de la mitad de nosotros ha sufrido alguna de sus bromas y el resto siquiera sabe sobre estas, es de temer. Esta mañana mi madre llego sorprendida a casa pues el callo frente a ella sin nada de ropa cuando visitaba la mansión Black.

-Así que debe ser un bromista, pues hace lo que le place – recito – ¿Qué cosas hace como broma acaso? Pues todos le temen ¿Acaso es tan malo? – Y la curiosidad gano la partida, golpearse la cabeza contra una pared como los elfos no le parece tan mala idea ahora.

\- Veamos. Una vez transforme a un comerciante en un simio he intente que anduviera en monociclo pero grito tanto que me descubrieron – Una voz a sus espaldas lo sobresalto y giro enseguida para tener frente a si al "Joker" – también emborrachare a todos en una además de que todos se pondrán más cachondos y puede que alguno que otro quede mareado y tenga unas extrañas ganas de cantar… algunos se desmayaran. Hola soy Sirius Black.

Dudo mucho en tomar la mano frente a si y vio de reojo que "voz chillona de verde pálido o menta" huyo en algún momento. Pero recordó la sonrisa que casi le gana y su curiosidad pudo más que el miedo – Lucius Malfoy un gusto, Black. – Extendió la mano hasta tomar la del otro pero rompiendo todo protocolo el otro se inclinó frente a él y le dio un beso en ella mientras lo veía a los ojos "!Descarado¡ ".


	8. Some are dead

Bueno antes de todo. Abraxas Malfoy es un personaje viejo y quería demostrar esto con su particular forma de hablar usando expresiones arcaicas y poco usadas, o almenos así es en mi país. Les dejare un pequeño glosario de cada una de esas palabras y si acaso sigo usando algo por el estilo en el futuro lo dejare al inicio ¿Por qué avanzar al final si puedes aprenderlo antes de usarlo?

¡Esta es mi primera nota de autora en mi primera historia! Gracias a quien sea que llegue a leerla y espero que lo que lea sea de su mayor agrado.

VIII

El hombre frente a él no era más que un adefesio que usa como adarga su gran poder acéfalo que solo se distinguía de la cabra senil que parecía morir por abigarrar sus túnicas de forma desastrosa. Pero aunque no tenia control, metas o siquiera un guía ese hombre presentaba un gran peligro que cumpliría un papel de un acíbar fastidioso que nunca dejaría a su hijo o a él en muchos años.

-Cómo le digo Lord Malfoy, estos _nacidos de Muggles_ y Media Sangre no son más que un problema para el orden perfecto que se ha mantenido por años en nuestra sociedad. El error es que nadie se interesó antes en este problema pero aun no es tarde para _exterminar_ con estas aberraciones. – Ese hombre lo acoquinaba, los fríos y profundos ojos rojo sangre eran la verdadera aberración de esos tiempos. No puede existir en la naturaleza en su perfecto balance un ser con una esencia tan oscura y podrida hasta el punto en que pueda opacar la gran elegancia y belleza que portaba, porque no podía negarlo esa aberración era un gran… ¡Qué!

-Se que los Malfoy son una de las más antiguas y puras familias sangre pura además de que son líderes naturales que han mantenido en las sombras el orden en el gobierno mágico inglés. Pero lo que quiero proponer le es que salgan de las sombras y se unan a mí como ninguna otra familia lo ha hecho. Y esta al fin y al cabo es una fiesta de compromiso y yo deseo pedir la mano de su hijo en matrimonio.

-Que se creía aquel ser tan despreciable para que creyera que iba a unirse a él, no era más que un Media Sangre que difamaba contra sus iguales y deseaba llevar el perfecto balance a la ruina.

-Señor Riddle, me complace tanto que mi familia sea fuente de tal admiración, porque el simple hecho de que usted quien fue criado por fuera de este mundo sea capaz de notarlo muestra el poder y fama de esta ha llegado a toda la comunidad.- La sonrisa encantadora se transformó rápidamente en una expresión de furia. Ese ser de abyección y de carácter adocenado no obtendría nada más de su familia, solo sobre su cadáver. Y nunca tuvo tanta razón.

-Pero respondiendo a la pedida de la mano de mi hijo. Nuestra familia, como usted mencionó, es una de las más puras en todo el mundo mágico y deseo que continúe así. -la confusión dominó el rostro del otro y no pudo evitar seguir humillando- Eso es un no _joven_ Tom.

 _El acta de sentencia para el y su familia ya estaba más que firmada._

-Señor Malfoy yo llegue aquí con dos opciones, una más sencilla que la otra, pero usted mismo me ha obligado a tomar la que me causaba mayor desagrado. Que terrible será la caída de los Malfoy para la sociedad pero nadie la llorará ¿verdad? Porque las sombras son su reino, no es más que la viva imagen del pecado y la oscuridad, títeres que se mueven al son del sonido del oro y fuente de infinitos rencores y odios. Nadie llorar su caída en cambio se harán festejos para celebrar la caída de la oscuridad sólo para revelar una época dominada por ella… nadie sabrá quien lo golpeó. Solo usted señor y lamento decirle que es muy tarde para que lo pueda evitar.

Vio aterrorizado a la pequeña y hermosa serpiente negra con franjas blancas salir de una de la bota de su pantalón y cayó.

No entraba aire a sus pulmones, se sentía tan impotente y furioso que había dejado de respirar de seguro sólo le quedaban unos cuantos segundos de vida y los perdería viendo como una gran masa de personas con rostros de preocupación falsa y estrechas sonrisas que intentaban esconder pero el era capaz de verlas y temió.

Temió por su hijo debía advertirle ver su hermoso rostro y radiante sonrisa una vez más. Advertirle.

- _Lucius_ LUCIUS -sus gritos no eran más que susurro pero en un segundo su hijo con el rostro cubierto con una máscara de dolor se arrodilló junto a él con promesas vacías de recuperación y salvación, y luego lo oyó. La más hermosa de las voces salió de los divinos labios de su hijo como el canto de un ángel que se llevaría consigo todo su dolor y aunque no entendía como podía cantar sobre que el sol llegaría en tal momento de su vida sonrió y se dejó llevar.

-T am o hi jo… Cuida _Riddle_ -Rogó porque su hijo se diera a su advertencia y se dejó ir. Solo fue serrar sus ojos y pensar en soñar acompañado hasta el infinito por esa bella tonada y la voz de su hijo, _su_ _ángel._

Un lamento de dolor se escuchó por toda la silenciosa habitación pero ninguna lágrima callo. Nadie lamento la muerte a excepción de aquel que fue enseñado a no llorar.


	9. You didn't need me anymore

IX

Todo sucedió tan rápido.

Las personas antes de parecer mortificadas por la muerte del lord se reían y burlaban de la suerte del viejo, y nunca antes lamento tanto el éxito en una de sus bromas, el chico que vio antes tal altivo y vivo tenía un velo de tristezas cubriendo sus ojos, y cuando se fijó en ello su corazón se paró.

¿Por qué no llorar? ¿Qué caso tenia levantarse y ser amable con todos esos hipócritas? ¿Cuál era la razón para continuar con la "fiesta"?

Luego de ese fatídico momento y la desaparición del rubio justo después de sugerir que la fiesta continuara en los jardines el dejo de disfrutar la supuesta fiesta. Todos estaban felices y sonriendo, se comportaban como él quería al llegar, pero nunca llego a disfrutarlo.

Quería huir… de su casa, su familia, de los tontos juegos de niños y las infructíferas romas, nunca en su vida fue el culpable de tanto dolor y la culpa lo aplastaba, porque el sabia, su broma no hizo más que aumentar el dolor de ese ángel que cuando lo vio a él como el demonio que se dice es, no dudo en sonreírle y darle una oportunidad.

Y ahora se ahogaba ¿Qué debía hacer cuando te sientes culpable? ¿Donar tu dinero a la caridad? ¿Correr a llorar a los brazos de mama? ¿Disculparte? Una disculpa simple nunca sería suficiente para el dolor que causo. Por ahora solo se dejaría guiar por sus pies, aun no tenía idea de que hacía en ese largo pasillo si aún se escuchaban las risas de la fiesta que continuaba en el jardín. Bueno al menos esa pregunta si podía responderla, aunque nunca la formulo, ahí estaba el ángel aunque no como él quería.

Era inevitable no verlo tan frágil tirado junto a la gran puerta con destino desconocido, hecho un ovillo con sus piernas abrazadas junto a su pecho y los fuertes temblores mostrándose en sus hombros que parecían llevar una gran carga. Su cara estaba escondida en su enredo de piernas y brazos pero no deseaba verla seguramente cubierta por ese velo de tristeza, roja e hinchada. Y lo supo… solo debía acompañarlo, tomar su dolor, aumentar la carga sobre sus hombros. Prefería tener en alto las alas del ángel que llevar a rastras las suyas negras como la noche, ásperas y llenas de culpa.

Y así lo hizo, fue simple, solo se sentó junto a él y se quedó quito sin reír sin llorar solo estando si en algún momento lo necesitaba, solo debía estar ahí. Aunque no puedo evitar llorar pero lucho para retener los sollozos, evitar respirar muy fuerte o siquiera apoyarse en el otro, pero esta vez no pudo lograr lo que planeaba. Y así ambos quedaron dormidos, sin poder evitarlo, apoyándose el uno en el otro sin poder evitarlo, con la cara surcada de rastros de lágrimas y pesos muy grandes para sus jóvenes hombros. Nunca fue un suyo tranquilo, la culpa los inundaba a ambos y las pesadillas le ganaron al sueño. Pero que mal, cuando al fin despierta esta solo tendido en el suelo junto a una gran habitación, por la ventana aún puede ver la luna y las risas aún se llegan a escuchar. Y siente que en vez de dormir no tuvo más que una tortura.

Sus músculos tensos y agarrotados lo demostraban, las sombras violetas bajo sus ojos lo rectificaban y el dolor en el pecho se lo recordaría por días.


	10. I feel happy inside

X

Tantas cosas, se aglomeraban, estaba cayendo por un vórtice oscuro y el peso sobre su espalda no hacía más que empujarlo cada vez más rápido y profundo, cubriendo cualquier salida, una salvación. Dejando solo frente a sus ojos el vacío infinito, solitario y negro sin escapatoria.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, paso de estar es su propia burbuja de felicidad y perfección, tan distraído y embelesado con su propio reflejo de belleza y la promesa de una vida perfecta que al final quedo ciego, no lo vio, al bufón aquel que se acercó con su porte adocenado y destruyo todo con un toque de alfiler.

Pero esto no era un cuento de hadas muggle para antes de dormir, aunque lo deseara así… con un felices para siempre esperando por él luego de unas cuantas páginas, sin un ahogado lamento final e infinitas burlas al que no regresara. Ahora solo deseaba que su nombre fuera Aurora y todo lo acontecido una pesadilla que atormenta su sueño eterno, y así que a la llegada de su príncipe azul todo esté solucionado, tan perfecto y claro, sin muertes ni penas.

Una huida Segura.

Podría correr, hasta lo más profundo de su castillo de naipes llegar a la rueca más cercana y caer en un sueño profundo, simplemente eterno, nada más que él y su propio mundo de fantasía junto a sus padres y aquel juguete infantil que lo acompaño en sus mejores recuerdos, un final maravilloso.

También estaría la opción de tomar las alas can las que tanto sueñan los muggles, pero ¿si es verdad? ¿Un dios esperando? ¿El paraíso prometido? Aunque no necesitaba las respuestas, con tal grado de desesperación Merlín o un supuesto Dios muggle entrarían entre sus opciones de salvación y…

Que buena canción, alguien debió pedir a los elfos que colocaran algo más animado, música de cantina. Qué clase de cosas podrían pensar sus invitados del hecho de que su inesperados y joven anfitrión se ausente para estar tirado en el suelo tal mendigo en uno de los mas profundos pasillos de su mansión, como una simple mascota que espera al amo en su puerta a la espera de que salga y tomando su correa lo guie por el camino. De seguro no pensarían nada malo, ni siquiera podrían conectar dos pensamientos coherentes bajo tantas pociones y artículos de bromas.

Ese chico lo logro, llevo su fiesta a otro nivel galardonándola en un lugar que ninguno, ni anfitrión o invitado, olvidaría. No querría ver la página del Profeta mañana, de eso era lo único que estaba seguro.

-Seguro… seguro

Sus parpados pesan pero dormir no es una opción, claro que no, no saldría de una pesadilla creada a la fuerza para entrar a una de la que él es el artista, de todo un cuadro de desesperación, soledad y tristeza, desolación.

Quizá los Valar si lo escucharon, si es que existían porque sacar dioses de un libro de fantasía no suena muy convincente, aunque ¿ellos no lo hacen todo el tiempo?

Un suave quejido funciono mejor que cualquier alarma, diez tazas de café y una poción revitalizante. Es ese chico extraño de la fiesta, el eterno bromista.

-Sirius Black – y el tono soñador que noto en su voz solo fue un pequeño síntoma, tendría la peor de las enfermedades pronto y la siempre fiel locura de compañía. Ver a ese chico que se muestra tan libre y despreocupado no hacía más que sacar algo desconcertante de su interior, Celos.

Y profundos deseos se apoderaban de su cuerpo, es mejor hacer único que hasta ahora es su mejor opción; levantarse y huir. Dejando atrás a la luna próxima e esconderse y a la peor de las bestias próximas a despertar.

Ahora estaba seguro de algo y aunque fuera una idea fundada por algo tan desconocido y oscuro lo lograría, de eso no tenía duda, y el discreto movimiento de varita no hacía más que reafirmarlo al marcar lentamente su destino en la gran puerta de roble, con la más hermosa de las caligrafías claro, era un Malfoy al fin y al cabo.

 ** _"Feliz pasa siempre"_**


	11. The Divine Comedy

XI

Despertar en un lugar desconocido no era algo nuevo para él, pero hacerlo solo y vestido si ¿Dónde estaba? Solo recordaba estar en una terrible fiesta snob con sus padres y… que hermosos ojos plateados.

Quizá logró escapar pero lo arrollo un auto muggle o pudo caer de su motocicleta, porque nunca escucho al buen Remus que decía una y otra vez que no era algo seguro, ¿sería posible morir por sobredosis?¿El alcohol cuenta cómo droga? (Si, los muggles mueren por excesos, cuidado). De seguro murió de alguna forma muggle o no, porque vio a un hermoso ángel.

Levantarse fue la cosa más difícil que hizo en su vida y más aun con el susto que se llevó cuando cayeron de sus bolsillos miles de frascos de vidrio unos cuantos cortes no lo matarían, aunque si dejarían una horrible marca, pero tanto ruido si incrementaron su dolor de cabeza.

¿¡Tomo tantas pociones anoche!?

No, lo recordó, el último golpe de un frasco en el solo fue el detonador de la bomba de recuerdos, necesaria pero no gratamente bienvenida. _Necesitaba encontrar a aquel ángel._ Era el olor a quemado y los gritos extraños que llegaban así ya acabara la fiesta y salido el sol, además de los efectos de las pociones y bromas de los comensales, pero esos alaridos no eran de dolor, aun fingían los efectos. Así empieza un poco a la vez aunque podría ser que a esas pobres almas las ansias enfermas las consumieran y apagaran su luz "Oh que cruel final para tan puras almas" el susurro salió de sus labios con un bajo tono sarcástico. Como si el no supiera, cuando caes no interesa que tan bajo sea o el terrible infierno al regresar, no nunca nada es más importante que las ansias. Ansias de volver a caer, aún más bajo y nunca volver a ver el infierno.

 _Sin saber que Lucifer los espera con una sonrisa_

Él era un experto en eso, no en literatura muggle, en el infierno. Él vive y vivirá en el ¿Cómo más conocería tan bien las _ansias_? Cuando vives con ellas, cuando no peleas con ellas. Oh si ahora mismo las sentía correr por sus venas, nublar su magia y poseer poco a poco su cerebro, lo deseaba y no estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo. Antes de sentir deseaba tener esa libertad de "borracho" de nuevo, pero… Las ansias eran más suaves, algo cruzaba por su mente y lo distraía, un Ángel.

Un Ángel al cual debía proteger esa sería su salvación o su condena ¿terminaría en el séptimo círculo? Quizá, por suicida y decidir que algo que solo desea corromper va a ser su única salvación y boleto para la sala de Mandos o el Paraíso celeste.

-Quizá sea bueno rencarnar sufrir eternamente sería un horror- exclamo sin aliento en medio del pasillo vacío.

-Por tu apariencia diría que serias un excelente perro- una voz dulce y melodiosa dijo a sus espaldas.


End file.
